


The Locket

by extremeotaku30



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremeotaku30/pseuds/extremeotaku30





	The Locket

Natsu stood, silent tears rolling down his face. He wouldn't believe she was dead no, he couldn't.

“LUUCCYYY!” He sobbed into the darkening sky.


End file.
